


Missing

by storytime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson's London Pack, London, Stiles runs away from Beacon Hills, mentions of Allison and the Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up on his doorstep in London the same moment Lydia calls and tells him Stiles is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Jackson hears knocking on the front door and looks over at the members of his new pack that are lounging around in the movie room. No one gets up and Jackson rolls his eyes and grabs his wallet as he makes the way to the front door. He’s going to have to tip the delivery person something big, it’s been raining heavily for hours and they only ordered dinner over the phone twenty minutes ago. But when he opens the door it isn’t the delivery guy, it’s Stiles.

 

“Hi.” Stiles says softly.

“Dude, your phone is ringing. Some Lydia chick?” Max calls, bringing Jackson his phone, Cooper trailing behind.

Jackson takes the phone and accepts the call. “Lydia?”

_“Jackson I know this is going to sound weird but Stiles hasn’t called you has he?”_

“Stiles? Why would Stiles call me?”

_“He’s gone missing.”_

“Missing?” Jackson raises an eyebrow at Stiles who looks at him with wide eyes.

_“So you haven’t heard from him?”_

“Nope, why the hell would Stilinski contact me?”

_“Okay but if he does can you give me a call? We’re all really worried.”_

“Don’t expect much.”

_“I won’t but for what it’s worth, thanks.”_

Jackson ends the phone call and raises an eyebrow at Stiles who is soaked to the bone. “Do I want to know how you know where I live and why my ex girlfriend just called and asked if I’ve heard from your runaway ass?”

“I shouldn’t have come,” Stiles frowns, “I-Sorry. I’ll find a hotel or something. You’ll probably want to call Lydia back or something.”

Jackson grabs Stiles by the backpack and sighs, dragging him into the apartment, rolling his eyes when his former classmate squawks. “I told Lydia not to expect much.”

 

Jackson pushes Stiles towards the bathroom and hands him a clean towel. Max and Cooper give him questioning looks and he sighs, throwing himself back onto the couch. Stilinski showing up on his doorstep is _not_ what he had in mind for a Friday night.

 

“Who was that?” Charlotte asks.

“An old friend.” Jackson makes a face.

Bella smirks. “A friend or a _friend_?”

“It’s complicated,” He says honestly, “and I’m just as surprised as you that he’s here.”

 

Stilinski shows up in flannel sleep pants and a faded Captain America shirt. When Stiles fidgets Jackson notices the long claw mark in the back of the shirt. He’s clearly anxious but Jackson knows it’s not about being around werewolves he doesn’t know. It’s because he ran to Jackson of all people and now doesn’t know what to do.

 

“You going to stand there or come sit down?” He asks.

“Umm-I-Well-”

“Aren’t you usually more witty? I don’t think I like this version of you.”

“You don’t like me period.” He snaps.

“And yet you’re here. Why?”

“Because you’re the only one who gets it. The pack doesn’t and it’s driving me insane.”

“Allison?”

“Nogitsune.”

“What?” Max chokes.

“We have more in common than you think.”

 

Too much in common.

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
